


Bombadil on Baker Street

by laughingacademy



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingacademy/pseuds/laughingacademy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filksong inspired by <a href="http://laughingacademy.tumblr.com/post/31906662547/spastasmagoria-alexandraerin">an exchange on Tumblr</a>...</p>
<p>spastasmagoria: WHY DOES NO ONE EVER FILM THE MORMON BIT IN STUD?<br/>alexandraerin: They probably feel awkward since ACD apologized for using Chick Tracts as a primary source.<br/>spastasmagoria: IT IS THE TOM BOMBADIL OF SHERLOCK HOLMES CANON.</p>
<p>...and <a href="http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Tom_Bombadil's_Songs">this bit</a> from <cite>The Lord of the Rings</cite>, which Peter Jackson, wisely, has not included in his films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombadil on Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> With sincere apologies to ACD, Tolkien, Moffat, Gatiss, et al.

Hey! Come merry dol! Apple of my eye!  
Light goes the taxicab and the magpie.  
Down along Baker Street, shining in the sunlight,  
Waiting on the doorstep for the cold starlight,  
There my tall detective is, Mycroft’s little brother,  
Slender as the willow-wand, clearer than the water.  
Doctor John Watson milk and biscuits bringing  
Comes hopping home again. Can you hear him singing?


End file.
